$\sqrt{\dfrac{25}{196}} = $
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\sqrt{\dfrac{25}{196}} \\\\ &= \dfrac{\sqrt{25}}{\sqrt{196}} \end{aligned}$ $= \dfrac{5}{14}$